


Кое-что о мисс Морстен

by dzenka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Not quite what you might be expecting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Похоже, Джон влюбился в новую клиентку с первого взгляда, и чувство это взаимно. Так почему же Шерлоку это активно не нравится? Он начинает расследование, и узнает шокирующую правду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о мисс Морстен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There’s something about Morstan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457010) by [Ariane_DeVere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere). 



Молодая блондиночка нежно улыбнулась Джону. Тот в ответ уставился на нее с обожанием. Было совершенно ясно: он втрескался в нее по уши в ту самую секунду, как она пришла к ним просить помощи у Холмса. И влечение это явно было взаимным.   
  
Она все рассказывала и рассказывала об обстоятельствах дела, а доктор не сводил с нее взгляд, не отвлекся и на секунду. И это Шерлока раздражало. Обычно при клиентах Джон был его правой рукой, сидел рядом, делал записи, быстро проверял необходимые детали на ноутбуке, фактически был все равно что личным секретарем. Но стоило только появиться мисс Морстен, как все его внимание было безраздельно отдано этой девушке. Он притащил из кухни стул, лишь бы иметь возможность сидеть с ней рядом – сама мисс Морстен заняла джоново кресло. Он ей даже чаю не предложил, явно не желая отлучаться от нее и на миг.   
  
Сама Мэри, похоже, была совершенно не против такого внимания. Она глуповато улыбалась в ответ на взгляды, которыми одаривал ее Джон, и трепетала ресницами. Будь на ее месте любая другая женщина, ведущая себя столь очевидно, Шерлок уже, пожалуй, отпустил бы саркастическое замечание, но эти двое так чудесно смотрелись вместе, что он и рта не мог раскрыть. И все же, то, что они смотрели только друг на друга, а на детектива не обращали внимания, было как-то неправильно.   
  
Шерлок громко вздохнул, и эти двое, наконец-то отвлеклись друг от друга и уставились на него с должным вниманием.   
  
Детектив встретился глазами с Мэри, и сердце внезапно дрогнуло. Она и вправду была хороша, вызывала порыв немедленно довериться, что было странно и непонятно. Он никогда, никому не доверял с первого взгляда, разве что Джо… О! Теперь он вспомнил, как это было. Стоило только доктору появиться в лаборатории Бартса, как в голове Шерлока возник странный голос. Он повторял и повторял непонятное слово, бессмысленное слово, и оно странным образом заставило детектива тут же довериться вошедшему человеку. Он пытался, было, проигнорировать этот голос, но тот все бубнил и бубнил, и, сам того не ожидая, Шерлок взял – и поверил бывшему военному, понял, что тот будет замечательным соседом. Насколько замечательным выяснилось позже, но совершенно ясно было одно: никогда раньше у детектива не возникало столь внезапное и безграничное доверие к кому-либо, не возникало оно и потом. И вот теперь тот голос вернулся – призрачный, слышимый лишь ему – и снова твердил, что Шерлоку стоит точно так же поверить этой молодой женщине. Причем метод убеждения был просто до ужаса раздражающим. Полная бессмыслица: поверить сперва Джону, а теперь и Мэри только потому, что некий невнятный голос в голове бормочет всего одно слово. _Канон, канон, канон…_  
  
Его немного беспокоило то, как спокойно он смог улыбнуться ей в ответ, легко и естественно, вместо того, чтобы выдать свою обычную ухмылку. Еще больше волновало то, что его абсолютно не трогала столь внезапно вспыхнувшая между Джоном и Мэри страсть. Он попытался отвлечься: включил лаптоп, удостоверился, что девушке не видно экран, и начал искать информацию о прекрасной мисс Морстен в сети. Он отверг полицейские отчеты – легкий путь – вместо этого вломился напрямую в компьютер безопасников Майкрофта. Вытянул оттуда все, что смог, краем глаза наблюдая, как эти двое мило болтают, слыша радостный смех Джона. Скажи ему кто сейчас, что они уже несколько месяцев как обручились – он бы ничуть не удивился. Даже мысль об отъезде Джона из их квартиры сейчас почему-то задевала не так уж и сильно. В конце концов, мисс Морстен действительно очень хороша и мила. Он пытался сосредоточиться, начать анализировать свою странную реакцию на эту девушку, а голос все бубнил, успокаивал: _"Канон, канон, канон"._  
  
К счастью и немалому облегчению, в файлах Майкрофта не обнаружилось и намека на то, что Мэри просто замаскированная злодейка, а не учительница, коей представилась. Она действительно давала частные уроки, у нее были замечательные рекомендации, дети ее обожали. Ей было двадцать семь. Слишком молода для Джона... Канон... Да, несмотря на десятилетнюю разницу в возрасте, брак с ней все равно стал бы для Ватсона счастьем. Друзья и коллеги Мэри также ни в чем криминальном не засветились. Отец ее пропал десять лет назад при весьма загадочных обстоятельствах, а теперь она получила письмо, обещающее раскрыть тайну загадочного исчезновения капитана Морстена… А настоящее ее имя было…   
  
Нет. О, нет. _Невозможно!_   
  
В шоке Шерлок вскочил с кресла. Мэри сверкнула в сторону детектива еще одной очаровательной улыбкой. _Канон, канон…_ Голос в голове продолжал настаивать, и Холмс вдруг почувствовал неуверенность. Девушка столь мила, так внушает доверие – попросту невозможно, чтобы она оказалась той страшной личностью, что смотрела на него с экрана ноутбука.   
  
«Канон», вновь прошептал беззвучный голос.   
  
\- Заткнись! - это Шерлок выкрикнул вслух. Вот теперь Джон к нему на секунду обернулся. С усилием детектив отвел взгляд от прелестной женщины, сидевшей рядом с другом, снова уставился в экран, заставил себя принять правду. Едва не зарычав, столько сил пришлось вложить в это простое действие, Шерлок повернулся к девушке, но в глаза ей не заглянул.   
\- Убирайтесь, - коротко приказал он.   
  
Джон, все это время пялившийся на Мэри так, словно мысленно уже планировал свадьбу и гадал, а не выйдет ли забронировать церемонию на следующий вторник, озадаченно нахмурился, но так и не смог отвернуться от девушки.   
\- Шерлок, не глупи, - только и сказал он. – Никуда мы не пойдем.   
  
Детектив на это поморщился, заставил себя говорить как можно жестче и грубее, обратился к самой Мэри:   
\- Я знаю, кто вы, - объявил он, отчаянно борясь с желанием тут же извиниться: вновь подействовал ее невинный взор.   
\- Мистер Холмс, я не понимаю, о чем вы, - сладко улыбнулась она.   
\- Вся информация тут, - Шерлок указал на лаптоп. – Я все о вас знаю, я знаю ваше настоящее имя.   
  
И сказка мгновенно превратилась в кошмар.   
  
Мэри вскочила на ноги, уставилась на Шерлока, очаровательная маска слетела с ее лица. Глаза расширились, из голоса исчезли сладость и нежность, теперь он был визгливым, истерическим.   
\- Ты не можешь меня вышвырнуть, - заявила она. – Я люблю тебя. И его тоже, - резкий жест в сторону Джона. – Я выйду за него замуж, а ты тоже будешь меня обожать, и мы все будем жить вместе. У нас появятся дети, мы поселим в доме щенков и котят, будем ухаживать за ежиками. И будем жить долго и счастливо!   
  
Джон встал, отшатнулся от девушки, которая все продолжала вопить. Всплеснув руками, мисс Морстен обернулась к нему.  
\- Ты должен жениться на мне! Нам суждено быть вместе. Об этом твердят все книги!   
\- Книги? – Джон был явно более чем озадачен, пытался как-то понять, что же вдруг стряслось с будущей женой.   
\- Миссис Мэри Ватсон, - произнесла та, на секунду успокоившись, на лице появилось мечтательное выражение, отвлеченная и фанатичная ухмылка. – Миссис Мэри Ватсон-Холмс, - это она произнесла уже громче, улыбка, растянувшая губы стала почти маниакальной.   
\- Убирайся, - снова повторил Шерлок, для пущей ясности указывая на дверь.   
\- Ты что, не понял? – яростно выкрикнула девушка. – Это же судьба! – еще один взгляд на Джона. – Ты должен любить меня! Про это написаны книги, сняты фильмы, старые сериалы… Это… Это…   
\- Канон… - мрачно закончил за нее Шерлок.   
\- Да! – радостный вопль в ответ. – Да! Ты понял, я знала, что поймешь!   
\- Вон! – повторил детектив, вновь указывая на дверь.   
  
Джон все еще был изумлен, но похоже, решил довериться другу, с которым прожил бок о бок достаточно долго.   
\- Думаю, тебе лучше уйти, - начал он, протянув к девушке руку, случайно коснувшись ее.   
\- Ты до меня дотронулся! – заверещала она. – Ты меня любишь!   
Джон моментально отдернул руку, в глазах его забрезжила паника. Мэри, напротив, уставилась на доктора с обожанием.   
  
\- Да нахрен все это, - злобно бросил Шерлок, доставая из кармана сотовый. Клавиша быстрого набора – и вот он уже нетерпеливо ждет ответа, начинает говорить, едва на той стороне снимают трубку. – Лестрейд, у нас тут незаконное проникновение в квартиру. Нужна полиция.   
Он некоторое время слушал, что ему говорят, потом огрызнулся:  
\- Нет, не можем мы ее из окна вышвырнуть. Нам вообще к ней прикасаться нельзя.   
\- Это что, женщина? – уточнил Лестрейд.   
\- Да, точно, великолепное наблюдение, - раздраженно буркнул детектив. – Она в истерике, и все будет еще хуже, если мы попытаемся ее выпихнуть из дома. Приезжай, и помоги.   
  
Глаза Мэри засверкали, улыбка стала еще безумнее.  
\- Серебряный лис, - мечтательно произнесла девушка.   
  
\- Стоп! – торопливо рыкнул Шерлок в трубку. – Сам не приезжай. Пошли сюда, - он на секунду запнулся, с опаской глянул на мисс Морстен и нерешительно продолжил, - пошли сюда… Диммока?   
На секунду улыбка женщины погасла, но всего лишь на секунду.   
\- А он тоже ничего, - с обожанием произнесла Мэри.   
\- Нет, Диммока не надо, - тут же отменил просьбу детектив. Снова задумался, а потом воодушевленно потребовал: - Андерсона пришли.   
\- Ты не посмеешь, - в глазах Мэри появилась паника.   
\- Андерсона не учили, как именно справляться с такими ситуациями, - уточнил Лестрейд, но Шерлок предпочел пропустить это мимо ушей.   
\- Андерсона, - настоял он, а затем хищно ухмыльнулся. – И Донован тоже.   
  
Мэри страдальчески всхлипнула.   
  
\- Андерсона и Донован, - повторил Шерлок. – И, бога ради, никого больше посылать к нам не надо, а то мы от нее вовек не избавимся!   
Детектив нажал отбой, не дожидаясь ответа, глянул на рыдающую женщину.   
\- У тебя есть пара минут до их появления, - напомнил он. – До появления Донован и Андерсона.   
  
\- Я ухожу, - дрожащим голосом выдала она и отвернулась к двери. Снова оглянулась, фанатично сверкнув глазами. – Ну хоть пальто-то можно напоследок погладить?   
\- Вон!! – это Джон с Шерлоком крикнули хором.   
  
Недовольно и капризно сморщившись мисс Мэри Морстен, уже совсем не прекрасная и не восхитительная, вылетела из квартиры, сбежала вниз по ступенькам. Как только хлопнула дверь на улицу, Джон бессильно опустился в кресло, выдохнул и уставился на друга, потребовал объяснений:.   
\- Это что, вашу мать, сейчас было?   
  
Шерлок восстановил самоконтроль, снова уселся за стол, самодовольно улыбнулся и невозмутимо произнес:   
\- Джон, ты, как обычно, видишь, но не замечаешь, - с этим словами он указал на ноутбук. – Неважно, сколь привлекательной тебе покажется женщина. Никогда и ни за что не стоит доверять той, чье имя – Мэри.   
Детектив потянул драматическую паузу, а потом огласил ключевой момент:  
\- Особенно, если ее второе имя – Сью.


End file.
